The present invention relates to a kind of photoalbum, and more particularly to the one which comprises a binder means and is detachable.
A conventional photoalbum has its shortcomings of limited volume and fixed binding or bags to contain pictures. Therefore, it is not convenient for those picture collectors, especially to those own a great number of pictures to frequently change their album when the former one is filled with pictures, or to rearrange the pictures collected in above photoalbum because they have to draw the picture out of one bag than put it in another one.